


Nguye Kuphela

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Nguye Kuphela

Kuqale njengokuphawula okudlulayo. Amagama akhula ngokukhanya, futhi engapheli, futhi enomzimba ngendlela okufanele ingenzeki. UJaime uzwa imihlebezane ephuma endlebeni iye endlebeni yokushaywa kwenhliziyo kwesizulu. Kunemininingwane ehlukene kuwo wonke umoya wokuphefumula, konke ukubulala, mayelana nokujaha okukuluma, ngamazipho okugoqeka umphimbo owodwa ekulahlekelweni okungekho muntu okufanele azizwe.

Noma kukhona enye inganekwane. Amahemuhemu omsizi weTargaryen onobungozi. Mhlawumbe indoda yaseMakhosini, ukopha nokuxhuga ... ikhwela izitebhisi, esisodwa ngasikhathi, iblaki eligoqeke okhalweni. Cha, enye indoda ifaka ingilazi, ivela komunye umkhanyo ophukile owamholela phezulu embhoshongweni phakathi nobusuku. Isandla esisodwa sifinyelela kuye ukuze simkhiphe ebumnyameni ngezinwele zakhe ezimnyama ezikhazimulayo, ibala limqabula umphimbo. Ama-opals aqhakaza inyanga ekhala uhla lwendebe yegolide elethwa yizimpisi. The thud of a aristocrat falling. Isidumbu esingatholakalanga esamunca umunyu eweni likaJoy. Ugesi wentukuthelo egazini egcwala ngaphansi kwekhanda lakhe; utshani bokugcina obunqabela uRobert ukunqoba kwakhe kweqiniso. Futhi akukho kulokhu obekubaluleke ngempela, imininingwane, yonke isuka phansi yaya endaweni eyodwa.

Ngalobo busuku bunye, kwenzeka. Omunye ukwenzile, ngandlela thile.

ULyanna Stark ubengeke eze ekhaya evela kuDorne.

Akukhathalekile, empeleni. URobert wayengowakwaCersei. UNed Stark ubuyile ekhaya engakaze afike nje eningizimu, futhi engayeki kwiLing King entsha ukuyokweluleka umngani wakhe. Akekho okhulume ngakho, empeleni. Kuphela ukuhleba. Akekho owacabanga ukuthi empeleni acabange ngakho. Kepha .. UJaime akakwazanga ukukucabanga lokho.

Kwakunguye, owayekade impi isiqala ukusebenza.

Akakaze acabange ngowesifazane, phambilini. Babembalwa abantu bobulili obuhlukile abamheha, ngoba iningi labo kwakungeyona udadewabo. ULyanna Stark watshelwa ukuthi abe nobuhle basendle. Kusobala ngokwanele indlela ubuso bakhe obumbethe ngayo uRhaegar. Uthandwa kahle, futhi. Le ntombazane kwakufanele ithandwe kahle kubo bonke labo bobaba namadodana ukuza ngobumpumputhe eRed Gcina. Bafa ngezindleko zakhe nodumo futhi nabo bafa ukubasa umlilo kaRobert's Rebellion. Kuphela, uJaime kuphela ayengacabanga ngakho, kwakuyinto engeke ibe yimbi kanjani kuRobert, ukuzwa la manya.

Futhi, ngokungenakuvinjwa, wakhathazeka ngoCersei. Wayesekude kakhulu naye njengoba ayenjalo ngaphambi kwempi. Umehluko ukuthi ubeseCasterly Rock futhi useKing Landing. Wazibuza ukuthi wayithatha kanjani inhliziyo yendoda ecindezelekile. Hhayi ngomusa, uma ebazi amawele akhe - okuyinto ayenzile. Emzimbeni nasebusweni bakhe, wayenomusa, mhlawumbe ngisho nangamazwi akhe, lapho kwakujabulisa yena, kodwa uCersei wayenokuncane, uma kungenjalo, wayenomusa uma kuziwa ezindabeni zenhliziyo. Noma ngabe kuncane kangakanani, indoda eyayizivumele ukuba nozwela kangako. UJaime uthule okomzuzwana, ebona leso simo esikhulu somuntu esigaxekile embhedeni wakhe womshado futhi uCersei ephenduka, ebuyela kuye, enengekile kulolo buso obulungile .. futhi uJaime wavula amehlo akhe, futhi wayesakwazi ukukubona. Phambi kwakhe kwaqonda kuye.

Wazikhuza.

ULyanna. Wayecabanga ngalowesifazane. Akakaze ahlangane naye ngempela. Uma izama ukumbona emqondweni wakhe kukhuphuka njengamehlo kaNed Stark nobusuku obuluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka nokuvuka komgwaqo. Akukho okufanele ukukuqonda. Kulowo mcabango owawujwayelekile, isandla sikaJaime sasilungiswa. Wabheka phansi okwakukhona, wakhotha ngomlilo, wasusa iminwe. Kuphela isithupha sakhe, upinki, kanye nomunwe wokukhala osontekile. Amanye amabili aqinile, izicubu ezibomvu kunenyama efanelekile.

Isisulu besimtshele ukuthi uma isilonda sesidukile, ngabe basibambe sonke isandla.

Umcabango namanje wenza ubuso bukaJaime baphenduke ukubanda. Babengabambi isandla sakhe. Akusikho lokho kuhweba, hhayi ukutheleleka, futhi ngokuqinisekile hhayi ama-Aerys. Ukufika kweKing nakho konke lokho kuphila, amakhulukhulu abo, kwase kuthathiwe kakade, futhi uJaime akazange esabe ukufa ngokuqhakaza, hhayi uma kusho isandla. Isandla sakhe senkemba. Ekugcineni, kwacaca ukuthi ukusha kuzophulukisa futhi ilunga kwakuyinto ayenza ngayo - uJaime wayezame ukukhipha kanye noma kabili ngakho futhi ephethe ugodo noma isihlahla .. umzamo ngamunye ubumbeka futhi ubamba wakhe buthakathaka kakhulu. ukudlala kahle amaqhinga ayekwazi kahle.

Okungukuthi, lapho futhi, uJaime wazithola esecabanga isizathu salokho.

ILyanna, yayisenhlizweni yalokho. Ubengeke amsole ngokusobala (ngokweqiniso akazange azwele lutho ngaleyo ntombazane). Noma impi. Hhayi ngisho namaBaratheons, noma uNed Stark, noma onkulunkulu. Kwakungamelwe basolwe. Kwakucaca kabuhlungu ukuthi icala lalibekephi.

Akufanele angabaze.

U-Aerys wayedinwe, wayekwazi lokho. Wayengakhohlwa kanjani?

Ubuhlungu obukhali bezinqindi zakhe ezishaya ngokungafanele iminyango, kwakuyinkumbulo yesikhumba sakhe. Intuthu, inamahlwili futhi iminyene, igoqekile ekhaleni lakhe futhi igoba phansi umphimbo wayo, ivuvukala emaphashini akhe. Wayekade ekhwehlela, edwengula, egqekeza, ngesikhathi kufika u-Elia.

U-Elia, uJaime wacabanga. Omunye umuntu wesifazane okufanele acabangele.

"Nkosi yami? Ngabe uyalalela? "


End file.
